Merci les fées
by Aura Dark Wolf
Summary: Quand on ne sais plus comment supporté la réalité, les rêves sont parfois de bon conseil.


**Bonjour, bonsoir à ceux et celles qui passe par là.**

 **Pour ceux qui suive mes autres histoires je tient vraiment a m'excusé pour ma trop longe acense. Normalement je devrait bientôt publier les suites, mais je ne sais pas quand exactement. En attendent voilà un petit texte que j'ai fait pour passé le temps.**

 **Je préfère vous prévenir que je n'est pu le faire corrigé, on va dire dire que c'est un petit teste pour voir si j'ai fait des progrès en orthographe ou si je suis toujours nul.**

 **sinon je suit maintenant aussi sur Wattpad sous le même pseudo.**

 **sur ceux, bonne lecture.**

* * *

_Oh tu fais quoi ?!

Je ne prends même pas la peine de lui répondre. De toute façon si je l'ouvre, ça va encore partir en vrille. Et ce n'est vraiment, mais alors vraiment pas le lieu pour une dispute.

_Bon tu y vas ?!

Mais je vais la faire cette bon sang d'vaisselle ! Je termine juste ma page, on n'est pas à une minute près ! C'est en grande partie pour ça que j'aime être seule même si je fais des efforts j'ai du mal à m'entendre avec les autres.

Arrivé au bout de la dernière ligne, je mets mon marque-page et pose mon livre sur le lit. A l' instant où je me lève, elle poursuit en faisant remarquer que la poubelle est pleine. En deux pas, j'ouvre le placard sous l'évier pour y prendre un nouveau sac. Autant sortir la poubelle en premier, ça me fera un peu d'air. Même si ça dure moins d'une minute.

La pièce que je partage avec ma "colocataire" comprend quatre lit, dont deux ne serve qu'a entassé nos affaires, une table avec deux chaises, et un plan de travail avec plaque cuisinière, évier, un petit frigo et plusieurs placard de rangement.

La poubelle changé, je prends le sac plein et sort. Le couloir n'est pas très long, en moins quatre enjambé je suis dehors. En me voyant, le chien qui est toujours couché là lève la tête pour me regarder.

_Salut mon vieux, dis-je en me mettent à genoux pour le gratté entre les oreilles.

Remuent la queue, il pose sa tête sur moi et ferme les yeux. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire. Autant j'ai du mal à m'entendre avec ceux de mon âge, autant je me sens bien dès que je suis avec les animaux.

Derrière moi, j'entends une porte se fermé un peu forts ainsi qu'un déclic. Je me retourne, et vois que la porte de la chambre que j'avais laissée entre-ouverte et maintenant fermé. Je reste un instant sans bouger, comprenant qu'elle m'a enfermé dehors !

J'ouvre la bouche, mais un gémissement m'empêche de parler. Je me retourne vers le chien qui est maintenant assis devant moi, pratiquement à ma hauteur. Ses grands yeux noisette sont un peu tristes à présent. A croire qu'il a compris.

_T'a raison, ça sert à rien d's'énervé. Ça va encore me retombé dessus de toute façon.

Me relevant, je mets le sac à la poubelle et part vers l'écurie, juste à côté du bâtiment ou se trouve les chambres. Si elle veut jouer à ça, elle sera seule. Je ne vais surement pas rester devant la porte à attendre d'elle veuille bien m'ouvrir, et encore moins lui demandé de me laisser rentrer. Je n'avais pas envie d'y retourné de toute façon.

Arrivé dans l'écurie, je continus d'avançait jusqu'au fond du bâtiment. Je m'arrête devant le box d'une petite jument à la robe isabelle (marron très clair avec les crins noir).

_Coucou Salita, tu vas bien ?

Elle me regarde, puis replonge sa tête vers son foin. Dans un soupir, je fais demi-tour. Je l'aime bien, mais ce n'est pas mon Ercule. (ceci n'est pas une faute, son nom s'écrit vraiment comme ça). Lui, il était au club, bien loin de moi, en France. Ce n'est pas mon cheval, mais je l'adore plus que tous les autres. Il me manque…

Avec l'école, je participe à un stage professionnel à l'étranger. Certain de mes camardes étaient parti en Espagne, d'autre en Irlande, moi j'étais en Pologne. Même si personnellement j'aurais préféré l'Irlande, ici c'est pas si mal. Le stage dure un mois, et on est là depuis déjà deux semaines.

Peu avant la sortie de l'écurie, il y a un grand escalier en bois qui mène à l'étage. Je le regarde pendant peut-être une minute, puis commence a monté les marches. Je sais qu'il n'y a sans doute personne là-haut, et c'est justement ce don j'ai besoins là tout de suite : de la solitude et du silence.

J'arrive dans une grande salle avec plusieurs tables et bancs en bois, un comptoir pour servir les plats, et un autre escalier menant à un deuxième étage plus petit qui fait la moitié de la largeur de la salle. Tout est en bois, un bois sombre qui semble ancien. De l'autre côté des tables, il y a une grande bai vitré qui donne vu sur le grand manège ou je peux voir des cavaliers travailler leurs chevaux.

De toute la propriété, c'est cet endroit que j'aime le plus. Je l'ai tout de suite adoré dès la première fois que j'y suis entré, le jour de notre arrivé.

Voulant avoir une meilleure vue du manège, je monte le deuxième escalier. A mi-hauteur, je fais une pause pour regarder la salle dans son ensemble. Un sourire étire mes lèvres je viens de comprendre pourquoi j'aime cet endroit. Si on oublie le distributeur à côté du comptoir, on pourrait ce croire dans la guilde de Fairy Tail ! J'adore ce manga, c'est mon préféré.

Maintenant que j'y pense, je n'ai aucun mal a imaginé Mirajane en train d'essuyer un verre derrière le comptoir, Erza dégustant une part de fraisier a cette table, Kana buvant a même le tonneau a celle-là, Lucy et Reby discutent ici, Gajil observent la pièce depuis un coin sombre là-bas, ou encore Luxus accoudé à la rambarde du deuxième étage en train de provoqué Natsu… Oui, je m'y crois vraiment parfois.

A la première partie de cet étage-là, il y a plusieurs longe table comme en bas, et au fond il y a quatre table base avec des petits canapés autour. Je me dirige vers l'un de ces derniers, tout au fond.

Tout en me laissant tombé, je repense à ce qui m'a amené ici et pousse un soupir. Pourquoi je fais des efforts, franchement ? Ça ne change rien. Voulant savourer ce moment de paix, je ferme les yeux.

_Eh bien, tu en fais une tête. Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Ouvrant les yeux, je rencontre le regard bienveillant de Mirajane. La mage aux long cheveux blanc me sourit, attendent une réponse.

_Je me suis encore disputé avec une de mes camarade, lui dis-je.

_C'est normal que cela arrive de temps en temps, dit-elle en s'asseyent près de moi. Mais j'ai comme l'impression qu'il y a autre chose.

Il est vraiment impossible de lui cacher quoi que ce soit. Mon regard parcoure la pièce. Les autres mages discute, certain lève leurs verres, d'autre joue ou regarde le tableau des annonces. Moi qui n'aime pas le bruit, ici ça ne me gêne pas. Au contraire j'aime cette ambiance. Je décide finalement de me confier. Ça me fera du bien de vidé mon sac.

_Même si je fais des efforts, c'est jamais ase pour eux. Quoi que je fasse c'est jamais bien, il y a toujours à redire. Je sais bien que je ne suis pas un cadeau non plus, mais est-ce que je me plein des autres ? Est-ce que je gueule quand je n'aime pas leur musique ou quand je ne suis pas du même avis ? Non ! Ils sont comme ça, point ! Mais dès que c'est moi qui ne suis plus dans leurs normes à eux, là par contre c'est autre chose !

Une main ce pose sur mon épaule. Mirajane me regarde toujours avec une douceur et une bienveillance don je n'ai pas l'habitude.

_La vie est parfois comme ça, on y peut rien. Au moins, tu te rends compte que tu as aussi ta part, tu ne rejette pas toute la faute sur eux.

_Oui, c'est vrai que quand je m'y mets c'est pas rien non plus. Mais je ne peux pa s m'empêché de remarque que quand s'en est un autre qui fait une connerie, soit personne ne dit rien soit ça amuse la galerie, mis si c'est moi tu peux être sure que je vais m'en prendre plein les oreilles…

_Dans ce cas, n'y fait pas attention, tout simplement.

Je me retourne pour voir Erza. La mage en armure me sourit, puis ajoute :

_Tant que tu ne fais pas de mal aux autres, je ne vois pas en quoi ça les gêne que tu sois toi-même. Ils n'ont aucun droit de te juger. Et même s'ils le font ignore-les.

_C'est pas si simple, dis-je en baissent les yeux.

Une main me fait relever la tête. Erza me fixe dans les yeux, un peu plus durement cette fois.

_Rien n'est simple, c'est la vie. Tu n'as rien à te reproché alors ne te laisse pas abattre par ce qu'ils peuvent dire. Soit toi-même. Et tant pis pour ceux qui trouve à y redire.

_Bien dit Erza ! cri Natsu un peu plus loin.

_Ouai, ajoute Grey.

D'autres continu a approuvait les paroles de celle qu'on surnomme si justement la reine des fées.

_Mais, continu-t-elle, fait attention à ne pas en faire trop non plus. Même si c'est parfois tentant de laissé tomber, tient quand même le coup. Tu fais des efforts, c'est très bien, mis si tu baisse les bras ça n'aura servi à rien.

_Oui, courage. Ce ne sera pas toujours comme ça, tu verras.

Je leur souris, heureuse. Je les adore, tous.

_Eh ! Aller debout !

J'ouvre les yeux et découvre ma camarade. Les mages et l'ambiance de la guilde ont disparu. Tout ça m'avait pourtant paru si naturel… même si au fond je savais que ça ne pouvait pas être réel.

_Oh tu m'écoute ! Ça fait une demi-heure que je te cherche partout !

J'allais lui répondre que ce n'est pas moi qui est refermé la porte, mais je me retiens. Je dois continuer mes efforts, comme l'a dit Erza.

Toujours sans un mot, je la suis pour retourner à la chambre. Au moment de sortir, je jette un dernier regard dans la salle, me sentent bien plus en paix que lorsque j'y suis entré un peu plus tôt.

_Merci, les fées.


End file.
